


These Are the Fables

by sisabet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, But also Rogue/Bobby, Can be read Rogue/Wolverine, Crushes, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Mutants, Rogue Rights, Seriously Rogue is a Goddamn X-Man Show Some Respect, Skin Hunger, Timelines Schlimelines, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Lay down in glory, you're not alone
Relationships: Logan & Rogue
Kudos: 18





	These Are the Fables

song by the New Pornographers

[Download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-X-Men-These_Are_the_Fables.m4v)

[youtube direct link](https://youtu.be/vLSWXnmOxeQ)


End file.
